Infidelity
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: Love can make us do crazy things and even horrible things to the people we love...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. Try it out. See if it's something I should continue...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the lyrics from Deftones.**

* * *

Our story is anything but a normal and happy one. It's quite mental when you listen to it from the beginning...

It was Fall in Rome. It was a pretty cold day. I was just promoted to music journalist for Entertainment magazine. Which was a big change from being a columnist getting paid 3 dollars per word. There was a rock gig happening that night that was supposed to be a secret event for celebrities. I was lucky enough to have found tickets and was sent there immediately.

I dressed in the normal attire. Skinny jeans, The clash band tee, a gray sweater, and some green high tops. I put my hair in my usual buns and put my glasses on, to make sure I didn't miss a thing.

I walked past a few security guards into the muggy, dark, and very loud hole in the wall. It was pretty grungy in this place and there were definitely punks walking around punching each other in the guts and spitting all over the place.

The Strokes were just finishing up their set and I was jotting down as many details as I could. I had to make sure to schedule interviews with as many bands as I could. I was sure I could get as many as 90% since I was working for Entertainment.

As I was backstage finishing up an interview with Avenged Sevenfold, I bumped into a guy with gorgeous long black hair holding a camera. I had wet dreams before but this guy didn't even talk to me but the contact of our shoulders meeting sent me into a spiral of out of control indecent thoughts. I knew right at that moment if he threw me on the ground and had his way with me I would be all too willing to oblige.

Our eyes met and he ever so slightly smirked. The words that came out of his mouth almost sent me into over drive.

"Excuse me..." he said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Oh, you're okay. I wasn't paying attention. Luckily your camera didn't fall." I replied.

He looked to his camera and sighed in contentment.

"I'm Neji. I'm a photographer."

"I can see that." I smiled. "I'm Tenten, journalist for Entertainment magazine."

"Nice. Well, watch your step..."

He smirked one last time and walked into the room where I just exited.

To say I was attracted to him was a very big understatement. The electricity that shot through out my body upon contact was intense. His smell was hypnotizing and if I could, I would have sucked his face off. As crazy as it sounds I'm pretty sure he felt it too.

My favorite band Deftones was taking the stage and I hurriedly ran to the auditorium and joined in the crowd as the first song came on; Minerva.

" _I get all...numb_ _  
_ _When she sings it's over_ _  
_ _Such a strange numb_ _  
_ _And it brings my knees to the earth"_

I put my pen and pad away in my pocket and decided to enjoy this. I saw a flash and directly across the room was Neji looking at me.

" _And God bless you all  
For the song you saved us..."_

He smirked and started walking toward me. I stood there and watched him slowly walk over. When he got arms lengths away from me, he stopped.

" _You're the same...numb  
When you sing it's over  
Such a strange numb  
It could bring back peace to the earth"_

And then he practically devoured me. He pulled me into a deep kiss. We kissed hungrily, teeth clashing, and tongues trying to dominate over one another.

" _So God bless you all  
For the song you saved us...oh...  
For the hearts you break, everytime you moan... "_

Our hands explored each other, pulling and tugging at each other. His hands found my the clips that fastened my hair up. His hands massaged my head and worked their way down my spine and to my butt. With very little effort he picked me up and I crossed my legs around him.

I was on cloud nine. His smell, his taste... I wanted it all. I needed him. My head was spinning. We made our way into a small janitor's closet and resumed prodding each other.

" _I get all...numb  
We're the same numb  
And it brings our knees to the earth"_

He wasted no time in sliding my jeans off and pulling my shirt over my head. He kissed every inch of my skin. I finally returned the favor and pulled his shirt off and tucked away his pants. I bit his shoulders and neck.

He hissed and pulled my hair into his fists. I screamed out when he slid his well endowed member into me. It felt so amazing. The thickness and fullness I felt. Every part of me ached for him.

He started panting and wildly bucking his hips into me. I moaned so loudly and yanked on his hair when I felt my walls caving in. He hissed and continued to buck faster and faster.

I screamed out his name "Neji!"

 _So God bless you all  
For the song you saved us..oh...  
For the hearts you break, everytime you moan  
And God bless you all on the earth... _

He moaned out and stilled inside me. I could feel our juices mix and slowly spill out of me.

I untangled my legs from around him and stood up on my own. My legs were wobbly and I could barely hold myself up. I leaned against the cool wall and pull my shirt over me.

He wiped himself off with his underwear and pulled his pants back up.

We looked at each other and smiled. He stroked my cheek and placed a tender kiss on my lips. His phone started ringing and he answered it.

"I'm kind of busy right now... I told you where I was... When I'm done doing that I need to... No... Fine, bye..."

He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry about that..."

I gulped in instant guilt. Oh my god... I just had sex with a complete stranger.

"Was that important?" I asked.

"Kind of..." He replied

We started putting our clothes back on in some awkward silence.

"Um, hey, so... maybe we can meet up later? Have some coffee?" I asked.

Neji smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Let me see your phone..." he put his had out.

I handed him my phone and he added his number.

"Do you want me number?" I asked.

He smiled and called his phone with mine.

"I have it now..." he kissed me again. "I'll call you tonight." Then he left the closet.

My life just went from normal to completely fucked in a minute.

What the hell was I going to tell my boyfriend?

* * *

 **Pretty forward and exciting, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I couldn't wait... :) I wrote this chapter today too! Yay! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Neji**

* * *

I walked out of the venue and got into my taxi. I was more than positive that I met my soul mate. The sex was mind blowing and I couldn't get her off my mind.

The only problem with this whole night is that I was in a relationship with a girl named Ino Yamanaka. We met when we were in high school and just didn't really think about breaking up. I knew that I didn't feel how I used to when I was younger. But every time I brought up moving forward in life without her, she would cry.

I loved the girl but these days love was thrown around so casually, I didn't know what it meant until I met Tenten tonight. I felt alive and like I wanted to smile. I never smile.

I should have told her my girlfriend called me after we just fucked. But, I didn't want to spoil the mood. Maybe next time I see her. I'll be giving her a call after I make one to Ino.

The one thing I dreaded more than anything was to talk to Ino after a long day of hard work.

Come to think of it, I don't know Tenten's last name. She's so beautiful.

I know it's wrong but after she spoke to me and smiled. I knew then I needed her.

I pulled out my phone and called my friend for some advice.

"Hey, dude... I kind of slept with someone tonight." I started.

All I got was laughter and howling.

"No way! Did you get her number? Are you going to hit it again?" He shrieked.

"Kiba, I'm serious. I've got Ino. Should I tell her?" I asked.

"Neji, man... You and Ino don't even like each other. I would just break it off with her. It's been a very long time since you've sounded happy."

He wasn't wrong there. We acted like we hated each other.

"It was still wrong, right?" I asked.

Kiba sighed.

"I guess in a relationship point of view. It was wrong. But like I said... you two aren't going to last long so I would nip it in the bud already."

He had a point.

"Yeah but it would be kind of shitty of me to do this while I'm in Italy." I replied.

"Either way you slice it man, she's gonna flip."

Flip? That's funny. It's more like she'll annihilate the entire race with her screaming.

"I think I'm going to do it when I get back home. Then she can yell at me and take it out on me instead of my cat."

Kiba laughs.

"Dude, your cat? That thing is disguting."

"Shut it. We've already discussed you talking about Shadow that way." I warned.

"Alright man. Look, you should call her and make her calm down. She's been blowing up my phone with texts and voice mails."

I sighed. She's gone crazy.

"Got it. Later."

"Later."

I hung up and started dialing.

"Hello?" Tenten picked up.

"Hey... it's Neji. Want to get some food?" I asked.

There was a pause and then I heard her sigh nervously.

"Um, sure. Let's do that. There is a bar close by my hotel. I'm at Hotel Santa Maria."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. We can walk together."

"Sure, I'll be waiting... see you then." She hung up.

I smiled at my phone and sent a quick text to Ino.

 **-Hey, event running late. Will call tomorrow.**

Almost instantly she replied.

 **-You better not be lying. Call me when you get up ASAP!**

I sigh and put my phone away.

"Can we turn around? Hotel Santa Maria, please?" I directed.

The driver spun the car around and we headed to Tenten's hotel. To think I would have been in the same hotel if it wasn't for Ino complaining about the price.

I arrived at the gate outside and to my delight, she was standing there waiting for me. I pay for the cab and wave to her.

"Tenten, over here."

She smiles and walks over to me. When she gets close to me instead of hugging me, she simply kisses my cheek and hugs me.

This alone makes me want more of her instantly. I want to breathe her into me. I pull her back for a deeper kiss and hold her hand, which fits perfectly into my own. Not like Ino, she hates to hold my hand. Not unless we are near other females.

"Want to go get a drink in my room? Or should we head to the pub?" She asks sweetly.

I tug her toward me and steal another deep kiss from her. She responds right away and faintly moans into my mouth. We briskly walk to her room and once we are inside, we come undone again.

She lays sprawled out on the bed, her robe dress opened and I see her red lacy underwear peeking out from underneath. I slowly open her dress wider and look upon her body. So beautiful and mouth watering. How much I just want to look at her forever.

I slide down her panties and immediately I'm distracted by her piercing gaze. Her eyes longing for me. I feel complete just being near her. She quickly pulls me down on top of her and in a matter of seconds I'm under her. She rips my shirt off, and bites my flesh.

Her eagerness gets me hard. She pulls my pants off and with one quick swoop takes my member into her mouth. I relish in the fact that she wants to swallow me.

Her moans nearly drive me to the edge. But she stops and within seconds I'm deep inside her. A feeling I don't think I can forget or get over.

She rides me hard and moans loudly. I kiss every inch of her exposed breasts. Then she slows down and pulls me into a sitting position so we can look into each others eyes.

She moves slower and teases me while she kisses my neck. I wonder where this woman has been all my life. Finally she speeds the pace up and climaxes on me. I feel her walls convulse around me and it's my undoing. I also find my climax inside of her. I pull out of her and hear a slight disappointed whimper from her.

I lay her down gently and wrap my arms around her.

"This keeps happening, even when we try to meet for drinks." I say jokingly.

She laughs and kisses me.

"I can't help it. I want you..." She says softly.

I nestle my head in her hair.

"I want you too..."

She brings my hands to her face and she kisses it.

"I love you hands... They are big." She says.

I smiled and hug her tighter.

"I love your face... You are beautiful." I reply.

"I have a boyfriend..." She quietly confesses.

I feel relief and disappointment. But, of course she would be somebody else's girl. Life just works that way.

"I have a girlfriend..." I say.

She turns toward me and kisses me.

"Then we only have tonight..." She smiles.

I nod and kiss her back.

"Tonight your mine..." I tell her.

We begin to fuck again late into the night.

The next morning I wake up to her sleeping form next to me. I steal a quick kiss and hop in the shower. To my delight she joins me.

She slides in next to me and hugs me from behind. She places feathery kiss down my back and along my shoulder, she makes her way to my jaw line, all the while she strokes my member.

She bends over in front of me and I oblige and slide myself into her. I hiss at her tightness and give her a rough fuck at first.

She throws her head back and moans my name. I slap her ass and she climaxes around me.

But I keep moving deep inside her. She begins to shudder and starts to scream out.

I love her sounds. They drive me crazy. I could listen to her all day.

"Neji!" She screams out and climaxes again.

I finally find my release and spill my seed into her.

She hunches over and watches our juices drip down her legs. She turns around and kisses me hard. I kiss her back with just as much force and soon I taste a metallic taste between our lips.

We finish our shower by cleaning each other. We get out and find ourselves slightly ashamed of what kind of night we shared, knowing we have partners back in the states.

She leans her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to go about telling my boyfriend Gaara..." She says.

"I'm sort of in the same situation." I say lightheartedly.

"Do you love her?" She asks.

"No.." I reply.

"I don't love Gaara either... But I owe him for taking me in when I had nobody." She said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well... The truth is, I don't have family. I spent my childhood in the foster system. And when I was kicked out of my dorm in college, Gaara's sister let me sleep in her room. Then, I don't know how it happened but next thing I know I'm dating her brother."

I kiss the top of her head and hold her hand.

"I met Ino in high school. We dated all through high school and went to college together. Then we moved in and it just sort of became habit, really. I've tried to mention going our separate ways but she gets crazy and sad. I don't like her see her sad, I may not love her but to see her hurt is not something I'm not capable of seeing."

She looks at her watch and sighs.

"I better get going. I'll miss my flight." She says.

I nod and get up. I help her out to her cab and put her belongings in her trunk. She looks up at me and smiles.

"So, this was fun. And I'm going to miss you." I say

She snorts and kisses me.

"I had a great time with you Neji. Thank you for this." She says.

We kiss one last time and she gets into the cab and heads down the street, never taking her eyes off of mine until the cab turns.

* * *

 **I think I like where this story is heading :) Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll with this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics to Better than Sunshine by Auqalung.**

* * *

 **TENTEN**

Four months later

I wake up to the sounds of the busy streets in New York. I rub my eyes and sit up. My sheet falls from around me and reveals my nakedness.

"Why do you look so beautiful in the morning?" Gaara asks.

I smile and get up to stretch.

"We should get going. Tamari will kill us if we aren't on time."

I get in the shower and notice Gaara not far behind me.

"I want to be inside you again..." he says into my ear.

I smile softly and let him touch my body.

"Ten, I love you."

He presses me against the cold tile wall and proceeds to slide into me.

He slowly pushes in and out of me and I make little moaning noises.

He kisses my back and quickens his pace.

Most people wouldn't be preoccupied with thoughts of another man, while their boyfriend is inside of them. But, lately I couldn't help but think back to my time with Neji. I've since looked him up and see his work online. I smile when the rare photo of him surfaces on social media.

About a month ago I tried to make contact with him via text but instead reminded myself that I was with Gaara and didn't send the text.

I felt dead inside. I missed Neji. Our night together was wrong. It should have never happened. I felt horrible not telling Gaara and continuing to have sex with him.

I faked more moaning noises and pretend to climax. He pulled himself out of me and finished.

"I love you..." Gaara tells me breathe less.

I smile at him.

"Me too."

He smiles then kisses me.

"We should really hurry, Temari will kill us." He says.

I nod and hurry with my shower.

 **NEJI**

Ino looks down at me while she moans out. She's been riding but I'm nowhere close to finishing.

"N..N-Neji!" She finds her release and stops. She shudders and crawls off of me.

My election fades and I kiss her.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't even cum!" She yells.

I sigh in frustration and get out of bed.

"I don't want to fight Ino."

"Do you really think we're just going to end the conversation here?" She screams.

If I could end things with her now, I would. But her father recently passed away and she's been taking it hard. I couldn't just up and leave.

But I do often think of Tenten. I wonder where she is, what she's doing, and if she thinks of me. She's taken over my mind these past few months.

"Damn it, Ino. Can we go one day without you being like this?" I yell.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"I just feel like you are hiding something from me. You haven't been the same since Italy. Just tell me already!" She presses.

I try to keep my cool but her suspicions are spot on. I haven't told her about Italy. I came back and immediately five days later she father fell into a coma after being in an accident. And just three weeks ago he passed.

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm done talking about it. You're just pissed that you couldn't come along and watch my every move." I retorted.

Ugh shit... just fueled her already blazing guns.

"So what? Now I'm too controlling?!" She screamed and threw the blankets off.

"Well fuck you Neji!"

She slammed the door to the restroom and starred to get ready for the long day.

I cradle my head in my hands and kick the stack of fashion magazines next to the night stand.

I couldn't take this anymore. We obviously hated each other. I don't know why or how things got so messy. We used to really enjoy one another's company.

I noticed the magazines sprawled out across the floor and saw an Entertainment magazine. Without hesitation I picked it up and flipped through the pages. Hoping to find any tiny glimpse of Tenten. Finally, three pages from the end I saw a picture of a smiling Tenten under an article about the Red Hot Chili Peppers tour.

I smile and run my fingers over the picture, hoping I could somehow feel her warmth.

 **TENTEN**

I sat in the passenger seat of the car, contemplating what kind of gift to get the almost newlyweds. Gaara's sister Temari was marrying some buffoon she met while at a desert festival. His name was Kiba. I honestly only ever met him once and couldn't get over the fact that he housed so many dogs. Temari and him opened up their own animal rescue which house over 100 dogs alone. She seemed very happy and I was envious of being that happy.

"Ten, are you listening?" Gaara asked.

Oh great... I was off thinking of more mundane things.

"I'm sorry. I must have spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?" I asked.

He sighed and rubbed his chin.

"I asked if you knew any of Kiba's friends. He mentioned that his best man was a music photographer and wondered if you might have met him." He replied.

"Not that I'm aware of..." I looked out the window.

"Ten, are you okay? For the past few months you've been acting very distant. Did something happy in Italy?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Gaara, can we please not do this right now?" I whined.

He sighed and pulled over on to the shoulder of the road.

"Ten... something happened over there and you won't tell me. I just wish you would be honest."

"Would you stop? I'm sick and tired of having the same conversation with you. Nothing happened."

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Okay Tenten, all I'm saying is that you've changed and you don't even know it. When we make love, it's like you're not even there. You don't acknowledge me half the time we are alone and even worst, you completely forgot about our anniversary last week. I mean, what's with you?" He argued.

"Gaara, please stop this. We are going to be late and then I'll have to deal with not only you but your sister being mad at me as well."

I couldn't look him in the eye, I was afraid he could see the lies.

"Fine, but you're really pissing me off Tenten." Gaara coldly said.

He continued to drive on and turned the radio on as loud as it could.

After about an hour of driving we reached the banquet hall. We walked hand in hand inside and greeted the couple.

"You're guys are late!" Temari roared.

I sighed and handed the gift over to her.

"We kind of got caught up in traffic." I explained.

Temari smirked and nudged Gaara.

"I'm sure you both go caught up in one another." she giggled.

I cringed at the thought. I felt awkward and horrible that I no longer loved Gaara and that the more time that passed by, I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore.

Gaara smiled and pulled me closer to him and kissed my shoulder. I felt horrible to be feeling like this so I welcomed the unwanted kiss and returned the gesture. It was in the moment that I knew that I was fated to live my life out with him and that I should start trying to enjoy my life than to fight it.

"You guys are far behind on the dancing. You should start dancing!" Temari shouted.

She gave us a shove and we ended up on the dance floor. A slow song started and I was never so grateful that I wouldn't have to pretend to be happy and jump around for everyone's satisfaction.

Brighter than sunshine started playing and I sighed in content. This was a good song.

" _I never understood before.  
I never knew what love was for.  
My heart was broke, my head was sore -  
What a feeling"_

Our eyes met and he held my hand tightly.

 _Tied up in ancient history,  
I didn't believe in destiny.  
I look up, you're standing next to me -  
What a feeling. _

We swayed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

 _What a feeling in my soul -  
Love burns brighter than sunshine,  
Brighter than sunshine.  
Let the rain fall, I don't care.  
I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine.  
Suddenly, you're mine;  
And it's brighter than sunshine. _

Things could work right? I contemplated every possible way that Gaara and I could work out.

 _I never saw it happening.  
I'd given up and given in.  
I just couldn't take the hurt again -  
What a feeling. _

He smiled and rested his head on mine and we continued to dance slowly.

 _I didn't have the strength to fight.  
Suddenly, you seemed so right.  
Me and you -  
What a feeling. _

I looked over and saw Temari and Kiba looking at us smiling.

 _What a feeling in my soul -  
Love burns brighter than sunshine.  
It's brighter than sunshine.  
Let the rain fall, I don't care.  
I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine.  
Suddenly, you're mine. _

Then I looked next to Kiba and saw a beautiful looking blonde girl standing next to him, looking annoyed. I never froze when I noticed the person next to her... Neji...

 _And it's brighter than the sun.  
It's brighter than the sun.  
It's brighter than the sun, sunshine. _

Our eyes locked and he looked shocked. His mouth dropped open and my head rose from Gaara's shoulder.

 _Love will remain a mystery,  
But give me your hand, and you will see.  
Your heart is keeping time with me. _

His shocked demeanor vanished as he took notice that I was in Gaara's arm and he was placing kisses on my shoulder.

 _What a feeling in my soul -_ _  
_ _Love burns brighter than sunshine._ _  
_ _It's brighter than sunshine._ _  
_ _Let the rain fall, I don't care._  
 _I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine._ _  
_ _Suddenly, you're mine._

Neji looked away and pulled the blonde girl next to him closer. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

 _I got a feeling in my soul.  
Love burns brighter than sunshine,  
Brighter than sunshine.  
Let the rain fall, I don't care.  
I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine.  
Suddenly, you're mine. _

I could feel the bile rising to upward without any intention of stopping. Oh my god, Tenten. You have to play this cool. Act like you don't know him.

 _I got a feeling in my soul.  
Love burns brighter than sunshine.  
It's brighter than sunshine.  
Let the rain fall, I don't care.  
I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine.  
Suddenly, you're mine.  
And it's brighter than sunshine. _

The song came to an end and Gaara's head shot up.

"Hey! Kiba is that your best man?" Gaara shouted.

I mentally cursed myself for everything that happened. Fuck sakes...

We strolled over to Neji and his date. Gaara held his hand out to Neji. I gulped.

"Hey, I'm Gaara. Temari's brother. And this is Ten my girlfriend." he smiled.

Neji had a strained look and accepted the hand shake.

"Neji Hyuga. This is my girlfriend Ino." He replied.

My head was spinning in all directions. Why did I have to have sex with kiba's best man?

Ino held out her hand to me and smiled.

Oh no... This is crazy!

I shook her hand briefly and smiled.

"How long have you known the bride?" Ino asked me.

"Uh.. um, ten years." I replied.

"Wow, that's a long time! That's nice how you ended up with her brother. It's cute." She smiled.

I smiled back and excused myself.

"I'm sorry but I'll be right back. I need to get some fresh air." I said.

I turned to walk out on my own but Neji spoke up and startled me.

"Wait up, I'll go with you. I also need some fresh air." he said.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuuuuck!

I nodded and headed for the door.

When we got out onto the balcony and out of sight of everyone, I was once again the arm's of Neji.

He pulled me close to him and claimed my lips with his. All sanity left me and I was kissing his neck and freely exploring his torso with my hands.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said between kisses.

I moaned and pulled his face to mine and continued our kissing combat.

His hands found my underwear and slide them down in my swift motion. I quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled his member out. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slide into me and hissed into my ear. I wanted so badly to moan but there was a party happening on the other side of the door to the balcony.

He bucked wildly and for a second forgot that we were around company. I let out a moan, and he quickly covered my mouth with his hands never losing pace. It was my undoing. I found my release and we climaxed together.

He slowly moved his hand away from my lips and pressed his forehead to mine. He tried to regain his breath and composure and smiled at me.

I smiled back and kissed him softly.

We fixed ourselves and stepped away from one another.

"I wanted to call... but.."

I stopped him mid sentence.

"It's okay. I did the same... how have you been?" I asked.

"Miserable."

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Me too."

Just then the doors opened and out came Temari.

I was so nervous and began smoothing out my dress that didn't need fixing. Her eyes darted between the both of us and gave us a questioning look.

"I uh.. I needed some air and Neji did too." I explained.

She kept looking at me suspiciously and nodded.

"Okay... well we're about to eat some dessert. Why don't you both come back inside?" She said.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said and hurriedly walked back inside.

Things just got more complicated.

* * *

 **Let me know how you like it! :) Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So things get real in this chapter. Be prepared.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **NEJI**

Ino and I make our way back to our apartment and I'm feeling happier but also sick to my stomach.

Why is it that whenever I see Tenten I can't control myself?

"Temari's younger brother is kind of scary. You think?" Ino asks me.

"Is it the tattoos or the piercings that have you scared?" I mumble.

She rolls her eyes and takes off her heels.

"His girlfriend was pretty though, right?"

She wants to fight...

"I didn't notice her. Was she pretty?" I ask.

Ino snorts and crawls under the blankets. She rubs her lotion on to her skin and smiles at me.

I don't think I can have sex right now. But she's giving me the look.

I yawn and start putting on my pajamas.

"It's pretty late. We should get some rest."

I lay down and pull the blankets over my head.

"Uh, really? Neji? How about me? I want sex." She huffs.

"Ino, please not now. I'm tired and worn out from today."

She angrily shifts in bed and turns the lights off. Within seconds she is in a deep sleep.

I quietly get out of bed and make my way to the restroom. I pull out my phone text Tenten.

 **-Are you up?**

I wait a few minutes and get a reply.

 _ **-I'm awake.**_

 **-Can u talk?**

 _ **-Sure.**_

 **-So that's Gaara...**

 _ **-Yes... Ino is lovely.**_

I ball my hands in fists.

 **-When can we meet again?**

 _ **-Tomorrow. Central park. 9**_

 **-Ok, I'll be there.**

 _ **-Gaara is working and I'm off.**_

 **-Ino will be busy all day.**

 _ **-:) see you then**_

 **-See you...**

I come out of the restroom quietly and sneak back into bed. I'm going to meet her tomorrow. I was excited for the first time in my life. I went to sleep with ease that night.

At sunrise I woke up and got ready. I made sure I looked presentable to Tenten. That I wasn't just some average snub trying to get her attention. But I did look better than the guy she was with.

Ino poured herself some coffee and was practically talking about 1,000 words per second. I couldn't stand her morning routine. Gossiping about figures and graphs to her secretary. All she ever worried about was how much money she had and how to invest it.

I ate my toast and cleaned the table while she continued to blab on...

"Neji babe, would you be a doll and get my notes from the dresser?" She asked.

Out of habit of not wanting to hear her yell about things, I got up and got her planner for her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

I could hear her conversation take a turn...

"Yes Neji Hyuga... uh huh... Yes we are going to get married. Duh! Who would turn me down?" She laughed.

I kept checking my watch and saw that it was nearly 9. I pecked her on the cheek and ran out the door fast. The elevator couldn't move fast enough to calm my nerves.

I got a cab and headed to the park.

I arrived about 20 minutes later and saw Tenten sitting on a bench listening to her music. I smiled at her and stood in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled while she put her phone away.

"Hi" I said.

"Good morning to you." She replied.

She got up and kissed me softly on the lips and hugged me.

I loved how no matter how rotten I am feeling, once she kisses me it all fades away.

"So, what should we do?" I ask.

She smiles and takes me hand.

"Let's take a walk and maybe talk?" She says.

I nod and let her lead me down the path. Nobody would see us together here.

"How is your day so far?" I ask.

"Well, better now that you're here... Yourself? She asks.

"Same... I have a question for you that you dont' have to answer."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 26. What about you?" She asks.

"I'm 27. Whats your favorite color?"

She smiles.

"It's technically not a color. But, black."

"Mine too." I say.

"Okay, I've got a question for you now..." She says

"Go ahead." I reply.

"Do you think we are crazy?"

I stop walking and looked down at her.

"No."

She smiles and kisses me.

"Good. Because I feel happy when I'm with you." She says.

"What about your boyfriend?" I ask.

Her smile fades and she becomes serious.

"He's more of a friend. It's complicated. I don't feel anything when I'm with him."

"So, why do you live with him?" I ask angrily.

She lets go of my hand.

"Why do you live with Ino!" She challenges me.

I pull her to me and hold her close.

"Please... let's not fight."

She relaxes and stills.

"Everything is so complicated Neji. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't even know who you are but I can't help myself when I'm around you. It's like your a force that I can't resist. We shouldn't be doing this. We are in relationships with other people."

"I know it's not an ideal situation. But, we can't help it. I know I can't. I don't want to either. All I want to do is be near you all the time."

"What do we do then?" She asks.

"Just be together." I say.

She looks at me.

"Do you think we can do this?" She asks.

I nod and hug her.

"Yes."

 **TENTEN**

Neji and I walked and talked for hours before we realized that most of the day was gone. We go to know so much about each other, it was like we had known each other for so long.

I looked at my watch, it was 8pm. We spent the entire day just talking.

"It's pretty late. Maybe we should head back home?" I ask him.

Neji smiles and cups my face in his hands.

"Can we get some dinner first?" he asks me.

I nod in agreement but my phone buzzes and startles me.

It was Gaara...

 **-Where the hell are you at? It's late!**

I start to panic and fumble the keys on my phone.

 _ **-Sorry! Will be back soon!**_

I turn to Neji and smile half heartedly.

"Um, I'm sorry Neji. Maybe next time we can get some dinner. I have to get back home," I say.

"Who was that?" he asks.

I sigh and look down.

"You know who it was..." I reply.

Neji balls his fists up and lets out an angry sigh.

"So you're just going to go running to him?" he asks angrily.

I feel torn in that moment.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll text you later." I say

He nods and calms down.

"Okay, please just let me know that you got home." he says.

Another buzz...

 **-Where are you?**

I try to repress tears of shame and guilt as I try to think of a lie.

 _ **-I went to the movies and didn't realize what time it was.**_

 **-Idc, Just get home. We'll talk more.**

I swallow a dry lump and ready myself.

Gaara is drunk again... I don't want to go home. But I can't keep Neji out.

"I'll text you. I promise," I lie.

Neji smiles and kisses me.

"I'll see you later." I smile.

I hug Neji and part my ways from him.

Tonight was going to be a bad night...

I arrive at home to find the coffee table broken in half and my paintings destroyed.

"G-Gaara?" I call out.

I hear footsteps and see him standing in front of me. He looks pissed and drunk.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE?!" he shouts at me.

I cringe and fall back against the wall.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask

"WRONG ANSWER! YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

Gaara charges at me and I feel the impact of his fist in my stomach. Then everything goes dark and I can't hear him yelling anymore.

* * *

 **Pretty intense right? Let me know how this chapter was! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is pretty interesting. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **NEJI**

I started to worry when the clock reached 2 am, and I still hadn't received anything from Tenten. I checked my phone every minute hoping she would send me a text.

"Neji? Are you still awake?" Ino asks me groggily.

I shift myself in the bed.

"I just checked my phone for any messages from my cousins..." I lied.

"Oh... okay. I love you..."

"Yeah, me too. Go back to sleep." I tell her.

She goes back into her deep slumber. I finally find sleep after two more hours of nothing.

 **TENTEN**

I slowly open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. It looks like I somehow made it to my bedroom. My body aches and I feel nauseous almost immediately. I sat up and felt a migraine take over.

Oh no... Neji.

I searched frantically for my phone but couldn't find it anywhere. I hear a crunch when I step toward the door. My phone...

There it lays shattered to pieces. I look into the mirror and see my reflection for the first time since the attack. A busted lip, black eye, and bruises cover my body. He really did a good job this time. I wince in pain when I try to bandage my ribs. Gaara hates me.

I need to contact Neji and let him know I'm alright. I open the door and head toward the front door. To my surprise I found flower petals leading to the restroom. I follow the trail which leads to a drawn bath with rose petals.

I hear footsteps and I jump at contact.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Ten. And I'm also sorry about last night. I had way too much to drink and after my talk with Temari I got carried away. I'm sorry." Gaara explained.

I knew that the best reply would be to accept his apology and pretend that it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"Ten, I love you so much. I've got a party planned for us next week. We'll invite everyone we know, maybe if you have Neji's number. I heard he was a photographer. I would like him there to capture the moment, I ask you to be my bride." He said.

I stare blankly at him and try to muster enough courage to ask him why now.

"Gaara, that's... um wow. Your wife? Th-that's so sudden..." I say.

Gaara shifts and his mood changes.

"Listen, Temari said you and Neji were out on that patio for a long time. Now I didn't notice you guys were gone too long but as I down three shots and you didn't come back I knew something was up."

I shift back and hope that he doesn't turn violent again.

"Gaara..."

"Ten... I know you two were in Italy at the same time at the same event. His girlfriend was talking to me while you two were probably fucking." He spat.

I don't dare to meet his gaze. All the shame in the world rests upon my shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." I say.

He yells in frustration and grabs me by my hair. I scream out and start crying.

"Gaara, no! Please... I w.. I won't see him again.." I plead.

He shoves me into the tub and holds my head under the water for a few seconds.

"Gaara! Please!"

My head goes back under the water. I'm struggling with all my might to get him to let go of me but it's a losing battle.

"You are going to die the next time you see him. YOU GOT ME!" He yells.

He pulls me back up and I gasp for air. He kisses me hard and makes me wince in pain.

"Now you see what you made me do. Don't make this mistake again. You fucking whore" He spits.

He walks out of the restroom and slams the door shut. I sink down in the water and cry softly.

How do I live without Neji?

 **NEJI**

"Kiba., Tenten is the girl from Italy..." I confess

Kiba stops in his track and drops his sandwich.

"You mean, the hot one night stand?" He asks bewildered.

I nod.

"Well... shit. Are you guys still seeing each other?" He asks.

I nod again.

"Does this mean you and Ino are over?" He asks.

"No..."

Kiba looks at me stunned.

"But, why not?"

I sighed and shrug.

"We don't want to hurt anyone. I mean I care about Ino, I want to end things. But we haven't talked about what we would do." I say.

Kiba scratches his head and sighs.

"I mean if you're this into her, you should be with her."

"We are together..." I reply.

Kiba stands up and sits in front of me.

"Dude, do what you need to but if I were you I would just get rid of Ino. She's s bitch. And just see where things go with Tenten."

In that moment I know I need to tell Ino that I don't want to be with her.

"Okay, I'm going to tell her." I say.

A couple of hours after Kiba left home, I was readying myself to tell Ino that our relationship wasn't working anymore.

But my phone starts to ring. It's a number I don't recognize and normally wouldn't answer but since Tenten has been MIA I answered.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi Neji, it's me... Tenten."

Relief floods my body. She called

"Hey baby. What took so long?" I ask.

There is a long pause.

"Tenten? Are you there?" I ask.

"... Neji, I can't do this anymore." She says.

I immediately start to panic.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. Can we meet and talk?" she asks.

"Yes, where are you?"

"I'm at 45 Downing St... I have to go. But please meet me.." She pleads.

"I'm on my way..." I say hurriedly

I hang up, grab my jacket, and rush out the door.

As soon as I get outside I hail a cab and give him the directions. We arrived within minutes and I fumbled like an idiot with my wallet.

I see people dressed nicely and start to feel out of place. I follow a herd of people going inside. There was some sort of party happening. I walk pass groups of people and start to worry that I may never find Tenten. But I hear her sweet voice call out my name. I turn and see her standing in a crowded hall.

"Baby..." I say breathelessly.

I walk up to her and embrace her but she doesn't return the gesture. I know something is wrong.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

Her face is covered in way too much makeup and I see bruises on her arms. Her lower lip is split. And I cup her face and study her features.

"What happened?" I asked shocked.

She pulls away from me and takes a few steps back to put space between us.

"Neji... I'm alright. But I need to tell you something..." She starts.

Suddenly I see arms wrap around her waist and see Gaara standing behind her. Oh shit...

"Neji, nice of you to join us. I hope you have your camera." Gaara hisses.

I'm unsettled by his demeanor and tone.

"Um... I'm sorry no. I didn't know I should bring it with me." I say.

Gaara scoffs softly and pulls Tenten closer. It takes all of me to not tear her out of his grasp. I should be the only one to be able to hold her like that.

"I'm sorry to hear. Oh well, you should join the party anyways. Ino is around her somewhere. She helped plan this party." He tells me.

"Really? She never mentioned any of this." I say.

"Well, I would hope not. This was supposed to be a surprise for my bride to be." he smirks.

My heart drops... My ears are ringing... Bride?

"Uh, excuse me. I'm sorry but did you say Bride to be?" I ask dumbfounded.

I look to Tenten but she displays no emotion at all.

"Well.. congratulations are in order then." I say.

"Thank you. It really is nice of you to join us. After all Tenten's friends are always welcome." Gaara spits.

"Friends..." I say.

"Yeah, Tenten told me all about Italy. Its such a small world..." Gaara says.

Italy? He knows? I look to Tenten but she's still blank.

"Ino was just as surprised as I was. We had ourselves a big laugh." He says.

Fuck... Ino knows...

"Well we should let you get back to finding Ino. We are going to take congratulations in the main room." He tells me.

His hand falls to the small of Tenten's back and he guides her to the main room.

I find a corner and stumble against a wall. I don't understand whats happening. I look up and see Ino heading toward me. She doesn't look happy.

"I see you made it..." She says.

"I'm confused about whats happening." I reply

"Well, Temari invited us. I planned this party as a favor to her brother." She says.

"Can we leave?" I ask.

"Sure, let me give them my congratulations."

She walks over to Tenten and Gaara and shakes their hands and leans in to Tenten. It looks as though she whispered something into her ear.

She looks smugly at me and reaches for my hand. We walk toward the door but I stop before heading out to take a look back at Tenten. She is smiling and accepting congratulations from everyone.

We get home not long after and I'm relieved to be somewhere familiar. I feel Ino's purse thrown at my back.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screams.

"You filthy fucking liar! How dare you fuck that whore and then come home to me!"

Great... I guess now is as good time as any.

"Ino...just listen please.."

"NO! I lied to me! I have been asking you what happened in Italy and you didn't have the balls to tell me that you were fucked someone else!" She screams.

She reaches for the lamp on the end table and smashes it to the ground.

"Ino, I think we should break up." I say.

"BREAK UP? Are you fucking kidding me? So you can go and be with that whore?"

"Ino, stop! I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I did this behind your back. I shouldn't have done it." I say.

She falls to her knees and sobs uncontrollably.

"Why would you hurt me like this!"

And just like that... My courage is destroyed. I certainly wasn't in love with Ino but I did care for her. And all I wanted was for her to be happy.

* * *

Sorry for updating late today! Unfortunately, as a barista I have to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning. I took a big nap and started writing a few hours ago. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
